


"Shut up, I'm nervous too"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two friends who realise they mean more to each other than that, With a dash of pining and angst, morston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: After a drunken confession, Arthur & John realise that they are more than just friends
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	"Shut up, I'm nervous too"

Had he misread the whole situation? He'd managed to get himself drunk enough to finally work up the courage to say those three little words, but his heart sank when Arthur simply smiled and patted him on back before telling him:

“Okay, Marston – I’m thinkin' we need to get you sobered up” Knocking back his own drink, Arthur turned to John, shoving him towards the door “Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then you can sleep it off in the hotel over the road”

As they walked through the door of the hotel, Arthur approached the front desk and paid for the use of a room and a bath, while John stood someways behind just looking at his feet, wishing the ground would swallow him up whole.

Walking down the corridor, “You wanna go first?” John shook his head, refusing to make eye contact “Fine, you go and rest, I'll see you in a bit” Arthur told him, thrusting the key into John's hand, before opening the door to the bathroom. John watched as Arthur entered, a pang of jealousy hitting him as a pretty young woman followed Arthur into the bathroom, offering her services.

Finally making his way into his own room, John felt unsure what to do with himself. Still feeling lightheaded from the effects of the copious amount of alcohol he had already had he took the decision to lay on the bed, with his eyes firmly fixed on the door, unable to look away. That was until sleep finally took a hold of him.

****

John turned and felt his legs crash into something bulky. Opening his eyes, he could barely remember where he was, until a familiar voice boomed at him from the edge of the bed.

"Well hello there sleepy head" Arthur chuckled "How you feelin' now?"

"Like shit" John growled as he sat up and brought his hand to his pounding head "God how much did I drink last night?”

"Enough" Arthur answered eyeing him carefully "though I'm curious, do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really" he admitted "Though I remember you wanderin' off with that blonde with the big chest for your bath "

Arthur nodded solemnly before replying "So you don't remember anything we spoke about in the bar?" John looked at Arthur's hurt expression with confusion as he racked his brain for answers.

"Er...was this about me keep on askin' why you and Mary broke up?, because I know you hate talkin' 'bout it" Arthur shook his head

"No, it was the conversation afterwards, you know the one where I said 'I suppose she never truly loved me' ” he paused and closed his eyes “and then you told me that in fact you were in love with me"

"Oh shit, I did?" John somehow found the courage to look at Arthur, as he now turned away from him, keeping his eyes looking straight at the floor. "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying, I....." He nervously babbled

_ "Marston, will you __**shut up, I'm nervous too**__"_ Arthur grumbled "I mean, I don't want to ruin what little we have our friendship left, but I think I feel the same way too"

"Wait what are you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin', amongst other things, the reason me and Mary went our separate ways was because, maybe...maybe I realised that I loved you more" Arthur shook his head "but as soon as I'd realised that and broke things off with her, you had to go and run off for a whole goddamn year"

That last sentence hit John like a ton of bricks, all this time Arthur had felt the same way about him and he had to go do something stupid and mess it up again.

"I left, because it was killin' me watchin' you with her" John admitted "Thought I'd go clear my head, but it didn't work because everyday all I could think about was what you were doin', what you were thinkin' 'bout. You're the reason I came back!” This caused Arthur to finally look up and face John, a small smile appearing on his lips as his blue eyes cast a glance over John's features.

"Shut up" Arthur grumbled with a hint of happiness in his voice

"It's true" John laughed as he leaned forward brushing his lips against Arthur's own "now quit tellin' me to shut up and start kissin' me instead"


End file.
